1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wild game calls particular to those for calling waterfowl, deer and predator and, more specifically, to an insulating heat producing wrap for game calls that will prevent the game call from responding unfavorably to cold conditions.
Game calls known in the art generally comprise a cylindrical or tubular housing with a sound producing assembly contained therein. The sound producing assembly typically includes a reed, diaphragm or other like vibratory element that responds to air passing through said housing by producing a sound at a specific pitch, timbre or tone to attract a particular species of game. The sound producing assembly is hindered by the freezing of water vapor, saliva, condensation from the warm moist air produced by the user and other such moisture inducing variables when used in cold conditions. Invariably, the pliability and vibratory properties of the sound producing element are adversely affected by the cold, freezing moisture thereon and the thermal disparity of the game call and the user's warm, moist breath thereby rendering the game call inoperable or, at best, ineffective. The present invention seeks to overcome the shortcomings of the prior by providing an insular wrap for game calls comprising flexible sheet having a pocket member to contain a heat producing element similar to chemo-thermal hand warmers known in the art.
The wrap encompasses the barrel or flute portion which contains the sound producing assembly of the game call without influencing the sound and secures in a wrap fashion about the call by means of hook and loop fasteners. The wrap of the present invention heats and insulates sufficient surface area to temporarily insulate the portion of the game call housing the sound production assembly sufficient to adequately hinder cold and moisture induced malfunctioning of the reed, diaphragm or other like vibratory element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other protective devices designed for wild bird calls. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,400 issued to Wade on Jan. 22, 1952.
Another patent was issued to Johnson on Nov. 5, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,112. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,566 was issued to Abare on Jul. 9, 1985 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 30, 1987 to Van Cleve as U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,247.
Another patent was issued to Turner, Jr. et al. on Mar. 29, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,808. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,649 was issued to Robertson on Jul. 27, 1993. Another was issued to Willis et al. on Dec. 12, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,067 and still yet another was issued on May 8, 2001) to Knetter as U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,132.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,400
Inventor: William J. Wade
Issued: Jan. 22, 1952
In a call of the class described, a body portion having a chamber therein, said chamber having an opening; slide means movable to regulate the area of said opening; a collapsible hollow rubber bulb connected with said body portion; and reed type sound producing means communicating with said chamber and shielded in said bulb and adapted to be operated by movement of air produced by compressing said bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,112
Inventor: William E. Johnson
Issued: Nov. 5, 1985
A protective cover for waterfowl callers such as duck and goose callers is disclosed. A cover is of rubber or the like and is in the form of a tube which is fitted in expanded condition over an interfitting mouthpiece and barrel of the caller in close frictional engagement to prevent the mouthpiece and barrel from being accidentally separated. The ends of the cover may be rolled back over an interfitting junction of the mouthpiece and barrel to accommodate the caller reed adjustment as desired. The mouthpiece end of the cover has a protective cap which can be pulled over an open end of the mouthpiece to protect it when not in use or folded back over the mouthpiece when in use. The barrel and of the cover may extend beyond the barrel end of the cover and closed to protect this end when not in use or rolled back over the barrel in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,566
Inventor: Helen E. Abare
Issued: Jul. 9, 1985
A body wrap intended for supporting a hot or cold pack in close proximity to a localized portion of a wearer's anatomy. The wrap is relatively elongated, and has at least one open pocket to receive a hot or cold pack, such as an ice bag. The wrap is relatively inelastic in length, yet is relatively elastic in width so as to permit lateral elongation when in place around a portion of the wearer's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,247
Inventor: Ardry J. Van Cleve
Issued: Jun. 30, 1987
A thermal wrap (18) includes an outer wrap having an outer side (20) and an inner side (22). Pockets (32), (34) and (36) are disposed on the inner side of the wrap (18). The pockets are operable to receive gel packs (48), (50) and (52). The wrap has a free end (21) and a free end (23). Each of the pockets (32), (34) and (36) have a width of x. The x width is dimensioned such that the outermost pockets are disposed adjacent the medial and lateral sides of a knee of an average adult one wrap thereabout. The free end (21) is designed such that it can fold over itself to prevent overlapping with the inner side of the pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,808
Inventor: Dan B. Turner Jr.
Issued: Mar. 29, 1988
The present disclosure is directed to a fowl call holder attachable about the wrist of a hunter wherein a flexible strap has a major portion and a minor portion. An elastic expandable strip is stitched at each end to said major and minor portion of the flexible strap, and an elastic call encircling strap loop resiliently snugly engages about the fowl call to retain it on the strap. Complemental Velcro adhesive surfaces on the major and minor portions of the flexible strap secure the strap about the wrist of the hunter with only minor expansion of the strap permitted by said elastic expandable strip between said major and minor portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,649
Inventor: Phil A. Robertson
Issued: Jul. 27, 1993
A two-piece duck caller device simulates the call of the mallard drake using a sounding body and a resonance chamber encompassing the sounding body. The sounding body includes an elongated blowing stem, a whistle portion with an air vent and a flared exhaust portion. The resonance chamber is a hollow tube of sufficient diameter to encompass the sounding body with the end of the blowing stem protruding from one end of the resonance chamber and the flared exhaust end protruding from the other end of the resonance chamber. The resonance chamber has an air vent aligned with the air vent of the sounding body in the assembled duck caller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,067
Inventor: Timothy Willis et al.
Issued: Dec. 12, 2000
A warming cover for a wild game caller, said cover comprising a covering including elastomeric insulative material having sufficient surface area to at least temporarily substantially insulate at least that portion of the caller housing the sound production assembly sufficient to adequately hinder cold induced malfunctioning of the reed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,132
Inventor: Brian P. Knetter
Issued: May 8, 2001
A sporting equipment warmer adapted to receive a first piece of sporting equipment that imparts or receives energy to another object for raising the temperature of at least a portion of the first piece of sporting equipment. The warmer includes a rechargeable, microwaveable heat source positioned within the interior chamber of the warmer. The first piece of sporting equipment is positioned within the interior chamber of the warming shell, and the heat pack provides a source of heat energy for transfer from the heat pack to the first piece of sporting equipment. The heat pack raises the temperature of the first piece of sporting equipment through convective and conductive heat transfer mechanisms. The warming shell can be sized and shaped to accommodate a specific piece of sporting equipment, and is particularly well suited for use with a baseball or softball bat, a baseball or softball, a golf club head, or a golf ball.
While these protective members may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.